


Bound by Ink

by pushkin666



Series: 100 Fandoms [19]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25534372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/pseuds/pushkin666
Summary: So at Jeff's wedding he had a tattooist and he, Jensen and Jared got matching tattoos.  This is not that story because you know let's not go down the adultery route.  But what this is, is the story of Jeff, Jensen and Jared getting a tattoo that matches. And yes it's on their inside wrists.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jeffrey Dean Morgan/Jared Padalecki
Series: 100 Fandoms [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729573
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6
Collections: Scribblers' 100 Fandoms Challenge





	Bound by Ink

“It’s a feather” says Jensen pointing to the image in the book. “A raven’s feather.”

“Yeah,” Jeff grins. “So, what do you think, would it work?”

Jensen runs his fingers over the design. He’d thought maybe a rune or some other such supernatural image, but the feather is beautiful in its simplicity.

“Jared?” he raises his eyebrows at his screen brother and Jared nods, eyes bright in the light of the tattoo parlour.

“Let’s do it,” he says taking Jeff’s wrist in his hand, “and here…” he says running his thumb over the pulse point. “here’s where it should be.”


End file.
